Raising Hell, Lowering Heaven
by Karai
Summary: Eiri Uesugi is a dark angel, born on the day that there was more light than darkness. As a test, he gets send down to earth. Living like a normal human, what do you do when someone wants you to turn to the dark side, when you’re only evil for 49 percent?
1. 00 Prologue

**Authoress: Karai**

**Editor: Chemical Connection**

**A/N: I got inspired by this story, by the story of my friend Moondalian, and we give each other credit, second by Bible Black, an anime and Charmed. I don't own all of this, if I did, I wouldn't write here, or would be much better in it…**

"Blah" talking

'_Blah_' thinking  
**:Flashback:**

_Blah_

**:End Flashback:**

------------- is time/place skip

**--: Raising Hell, Lowering Heaven :--**

**--: Prologue :--**

Hell… The place where fire burns and unholy light shines, the place where violence is the most normal thing of the day, the place where demons and dark angels walk around free, and fire burns without feeding. Danger… it's the only scenario there, zombies will attack you, and unholy spirits, who were sent down here by god, will kill you as revenge.

The silence that was master in this underworld was suddenly cut through by a scream of a woman. A dark angel to be precise, and to be more precise, she was giving birth to her child. Baby's cries filled the air around them, as the young, male dark angel came on earth…

------------------

"Arkamenos, what's the balance of light and darkness?" God asked one of the angels, who were watching the balance constantly, till the end of time would come.

"49 percent darkness and 51 percent light my lord." Arkamenos answered, as the giant gates of heaven opened, and a messenger angel ran in.

"My lord…" He panted, as he bowed down as soon as he was at god's throne. "A little dark angel boy has been born, on the moment that the balance was more light than darkness, which means, this dark angel, is more good than evil… what do we do?"

God sighed, "We don't do anything, what happens in Hell isn't my concern but Lucifer's, we can only wait what the lords of Templor say about this case."

"So… you say, that all we can do… is wait?" Arkamenos asked, looking up at his creator.

"Yes, but we do have to inform them. Messenger, go to the lords of Templor, and tell them about the situation, they have to discus this immediately!" God said, as he turned his head towards the messenger angel once more.

"Yes my Lord!" And with that, the messenger was gone, up to the temple of the lords of Templor.

--------------------

The messenger angel entered a giant round room; with at the walls 5 statues of people, if you would draw lines from statue from statue, and count the wall of the round room as a circle, you would end up seeing a pentagram. "Yorum sabat, Templor irou-ya…" He muttered, as suddenly, lines of light raced from statue to statue, forming the pentagram. The angel went to stand in the middle of the pentagram, spreading his arms and saying: "Seatous fortis silvergio!"

Suddenly, the statues transformed into creatures looking like Norwegian people, all of them were holding hammers, or axes, and they had aura's about them, in the colour of their element; Green for air, blue for water, red for fire, orange for earth, and gold for ceal, the fusion of all elements together. They looked and the messenger angel, and suddenly, the lord of Templor of ceal spoke up, "Messenger of the creator of good, what makes you come and summon us?" His voice echoed, and boomed like thunder, though there was no emotion in his voice.

The messenger angel bowed to the lord of the lords of Templor, "My lords, there has been born a dark angel, on the moment that the balance of the universe was unstable, and there was more light than darkness, since we can't do anything with the creators of hell, we thought you could justify the situation." He said, not looking up in the face of the lord out of respect.

"Such an unstable child will cause problems with the balance, and will cause disasters for the whole universe." The water lord of Templor spoke up, his voice being heavy and booming as well, but still flowing as easily as his own element.

"Not only that, but it also means, it has a soul, which means it will go crazy of all the normal things in heaven." The fire lord of Templor said, with his fire like rustling voice.

"Yes, gentlemen, we know it will cause trouble, so we will put it into a test, we will send it down to earth, and seal away it's powers, and see which way it will go." The lord of all lords of Templor said, as he spread his free hand, and suddenly, a staff of gold appeared out of thin air. He stamped on the ground with it twice, and suddenly there was a flash of light and they were gone.

-------------------------

A woman with long blond hair, and black wings was lying on her back, exhausted. In her hands was a little boy, who had little wings on his back, he had just come to the world. "Something is not right about him; I don't feel the same darkness as I feel with other dark angels." A man with also black wings said, who was standing beside the woman's bed. "Actually, I feel a bit of light in his heart."

Suddenly, the man and woman dark angels were blinded by a flash of light, and suddenly, there were five lords and a messenger of god standing in the room. "Is this the child you have been speaking about, messenger?" The lord with the golden aura asked, as the messenger nodded.

"Yes, that's the one." He said, looking at the boy, before looking hateful at his dark angel parents.

"What's going on?" The woman asked, looking at the lords, "And why are the lords of Templor here?"

"Your baby was born on the moment that there was more light than darkness, which will mean that if we don't test it for if it has a pure or evil heart, both hell and heaven will fall, and darkness and light will be descended upon the universe, which will lead to ultimate destruction." The lord of Air said, as he turned to see his colleagues. "Let's do it now." Nodding, the lords went to stand in a circle, and took each other's hands. "Porta artha darko orcous, maciou siso not." A dark orb shot out of the baby's chest, and was hidden in a vortex that had suddenly appeared, then, slowly, the boy disappeared into thin air, together with the lords of Templor.

"What do we do now?" The woman asked, almost oblivious to the lost of her son, she acted like she didn't care at all.

"We're going to make him choose the dark side." The father said, narrowing his eyes before walking out of the room.

**A/N: Okay, that was the prologue, now I want to know… Love it, hate it? Review… ¬¬ flames… no thanks, constructive criticism… yes please… It's not edited yet, my editor will do that tomorrow cuz it's late. (12-01-07 23:53 PM) if you don't review, I'll poke you with my cattle prod **


	2. 01 Eiri Uesugi

**Authoress: Karai**

**Editor: Chemical Connection**

**--: Chapter 01 – Eiri Uesugi :--**

**:Flashback:**

"_Okay Eiri, I'll see you next Saturday." Yuki said; standing up from the couch they were sitting on. He turned to see a sixteen year old boy, with blond hair, sitting on the couch, with a book of history on his lap._

"_Hey sensei listen to this… Once there was a sect who believed that there were angles, and dark angles, the angles being creatures of the light, the dark angels of the darkness. They also believed in 5 upper lords, who watched the battle between good and evil, and kept it equal. They also believed however that there would once be a dark angel, and a light angel, who would fall in love with each other, and together they would form the strongest duo the world, would ever know…" The boy read out loud, his hand trailing over the paper as he did so._

"_Ah yes, the Holo sect, they believed that everything was in balance and that if the balance would be disturbed… the universe would collapse…"_

_--------------_

_Yuki looked out of his window, and saw how Eiri left on his bicycle, "He's a very nice guy." He said to himself._

"_He sure is, and I'm here to make an end to that." A woman voice said from behind, making Yuki turn around to see who said that. A woman, with the same blond hair, and the same golden eyes like Eiri's, was standing in the room._

"_Who are you?" Yuki asked, stepping backwards into the wall._

"_Well, because you won't have an own will long enough to tell about it, I'll tell you… I'm Eiri's real mother…" The woman smirked, while walking up to him. Yuki looked at her carefully and he saw she had black wings… so… Maybe she was a dark angel. 'This is ridiculous, and it has to stop now!' Yuki thought, 'She can't be a dark angel… they don't exist.' He grabbed his agenda from the desk that was next to him and he tried to hit the woman. But, to his surprise and disgust, the agenda when right through her body, like she was a ghost. "Give up, you're not magic, so you can't do any harm to me, now let me do my job, and I promise you it won't hurt." The woman said, before laughing viciously._

"_What do you want? Eiri isn't magical either!" Yuki yelled, staring the woman right into her eyes._

"_Hmm… Ruin his life, with the help of your body." The woman said casually, looking at her fingernails as if it was the most normal case in the world._

"_I won't let you ruin Eiri's life, never ever! I won't let you take over my body!" He said, as he run up to her, but once again, he ran right through her. He couldn't stop, and ran into the wall. He fell backwards, and his head hit the ground first. He kept lying there without any movement at all._

"_Well, now he's just making it easier…" The woman said, as she walked up to the now unconscious Yuki. "Stupid mortals, they really think they can do something about magic, when they don't posses it themselves… They should know better than to run right through a dark angel." She reached out her arm to him, and sighed, "But since I need him, I can't kill him yet."_

_She touched Yuki's face, to see if he really was unconscious, "Stupid action of yours, sweetie…" She straightened herself, and aimed one arm at him, spreading all five of her fingers. "May the path of darkness guide you by ruining Eiri's life… Possesum arou, finda arou, mocincansesses!"_

_----------------_

"_Hannaste!" Eiri cried out, pulling his arm wildly out of his tutor's grip. His eyes were wide, and filled with fear… he had never seen his sensei like this, what was wrong? Eiri stepped backwards, but stepped into the wall._

"_Aww, is poor little Eiri stuck in an apartment with his crazy tutor..?." Yuki asked in a mocking voice, a wide grin spreading rapidly on his face. Suddenly, the door opened, and two other guys came in. Yuki grinned at the two guys, "He's all yours…"_

**:End Flashback:**

Eiri's eyes shot open, and he bolted straight up in his bed, being cover all over with his own sweat. He had the dream again… He had a dream of the evening his whole life fell apart, and it has never been the same ever again. It had happened almost 6 years ago, and still it was in his memory like it had happened yesterday.

Who would have ever thought, that he Eiri Uesugi, the boy who used to be cheerful and bright, had killed his own tutor? Not to mention how he had changed, ever since that had taken place. He had turned from a cheerful boy, into a cold-hearted bastard. So many questions about his life, yet all had one and the same answer… Yuki…

Ever since Eiri had killed him out of self-defence, Yuki's face and behaviour had haunted him. Whispers were inside his mind, whispers that kept saying that it was all his fault, it had drove him crazy, and made him the bastard he was now. Though the whispers never stopped, Eiri didn't get panic attacks, or crying moments anymore. He turned into someone who didn't care, someone who couldn't care. The barriers around his heart were thick, and nobody ever has been in his heart ever since.

Eiri knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep, so he stood up, walked over the bathroom and washed himself.

-------------------

Eiri walked over street, staring into the emptiness that was in front of him. He was far in his thoughts, thinking about how life could have been if his sensei hadn't attacked him, '_What was that idiot thinking anyway?_' That also was a thought that would never be answered, though Eiri needed them to get on with his life, to finally put a dot after the chapter Yuki Kitazawa.

'_Dreams… all dreams…_' Eiri thought to himself, '_Come on Eiri, you're just fooling yourself with the thought that you'll ever get the answers to the how and why! Put it out of your mind for crying out loud!_'

Eiri put the thoughts about what had happened 6 years ago out of his mind, though he knew it would come back soon. He could keep running, but there was nowhere to hide and wait until the thoughts had passed by, and say goodbye to them forever.

'_Why am I on earth anyway? Why does live exist if it's such a hell?_' That was the thought that filled the emptiness of the thoughts of Yuki Kitazawa. Eiri knew that sooner or later, either he'd take left or right, he would end up thinking about his former tutor again. '_Maybe I shouldn't think of anything at all…_'

It always looked like people were watching him, pointing at him, like they could read his mind, and know what he had done... Or like someone had told them, like some kind of gossip. '_Ok Eiri! This is enough! You're just being paranoid! You're thinking that people know something they couldn't, that they could read minds, and you're… giving yourself mentally a pep talk…_'

Eiri quickly walked into a pharmacy, to get some aspirin for the headache that started to throb behind his eyes because of the thoughts that were haunting his mind day in, day out. '_Man I should really stop thinking that much…_' Eiri thought, as he walked up to the counter of the pharmacy.

"How can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked, leaning forward a bit to look Eiri into the eyes. Eiri tried to look elsewhere, fearing that if someone looked into his eyes, they could see the expression in them, and know what was on his mind. "Where do you keep the aspirin?" He asked, with a monotone voice.

"Uhm… ayle 4…" The chemist said, pointing further in the shop.

"Thanks…" Eiri said quietly, as he walked on to ayle 4, and took some aspirin as soon as he found it.

---------------------

Eiri opened the door to his apartment, and stumbled in with two bags full of groceries. As soon as he came into the living room, he walked over to the couch, and let go of the bags he was holding. They hit the ground with a loud thud, and Eiri threw himself on the couch. He was too tired and lazy to grab the remote control, and put on the TV to watch something. You just lay there, staring into the empty darkness that was in front of him.

Suddenly, he twisted around, and searched with his hand underneath the couch for something. His hand felt something cold, and he pulled it from underneath the couch. It was a black laptop, with a silver logo of Dell on it. He opened the lid of it and pressed the on button. He waited patiently till his laptop was done starting up, and then opened an empty word document. He knew that writing down his emotions, would help to get rid of them for a while. Also he wrote down his dreams, and hopes that were in vain. Like finding love and happiness ever again, or having a romance with someone, he had always read about in the books he read…

_Tears were running down her cheeks like waterfalls fall from a cliff. She knew that in her heart she'd never see him again, never ever. She had said goodbye for thousand times, every time she left, she did so, but this time, it was as final as it could be. She looked at the hole in the ground, forgetting everything that was surrounding her. She didn't hear the words the priest was saying, or the words that were said by anyone else. She just stared at the hole, totally lost in the thoughts that were haunting her mind. What had she done? She had killed the only man she loved, the only man she cared about… The only man who cared about her. How did it happen? She didn't know... everything was a blur. The same night it happened, she had cried in bed, wishing that it never happened, and that she could forget. She forgot how it happened, but never who… How could you forget the murderer… if you're the murderer yourself?_

Eiri paused for a minute, had he really written this? It sounded like he was mirroring his thoughts into this woman he was writing his story about…but, however he would make an autobiography of himself with this character, it wrote so well, still somehow, his emotions weren't unleashed… Maybe he had to write more…

_It all happened a long time ago, when she was shopping with him, on the shopping street King's Cross, London. They were walking over the sidewalk, while talking to each other. Suddenly, two gun shots were heard, and everybody ran away in panic. "What's going on?" She asked him, and as answer he pushed her on the ground, together with himself. Suddenly, she saw what happened. Two masked men, both armed, ran out of an expensive looking store, holding bags with something in it. Unfortunately, their eyes caught them lying on the street, scared to death. One man's lips curled into a smirk, while walking up to them. "And what do we have here?" He asked his companion sarcastically, as also a short, evil laugh passed his lips, scaring them even more._

_She got up, and looked into their eyes, "Leave us alone, what we do is our business!"_

"_Oh I don't think so missy…" The man said, turning to his companion, "Get her into the car, we'll kill her later, at a silence spot, without any civilisation."_

_His companion nodded, and grabbed her at her arm roughly, the other hand placing the gun to her head. She didn't give up, wouldn't give up, she grabbed the gun, and so the hand fight began. She focussed on his eyes, with her cold, destroying look. Suddenly, she felt her hand slip, but she grabbed the gun again. She pushed something, and a loud bang was heard. She looked at the gun what happened, then to him, just in time to see him collapse on the ground. "SHIT! LEAVE HER HERE, AND THE GUN! NOW GO!" The man yelled, grabbing his companion at the shoulders, and pulling him into a black van. The tires squealed as the sped off, leaving her behind, with his corpse._

Eiri looked at his work, '_Hmm… sounds pretty good…_' He thought to himself, rereading what he just had written. But still, not all emotions that were summoned today were gone, but he wanted them gone so badly. Eiri stood up, and walked to the kitchen, having in mind to get himself some coffee. He made himself some coffee, and without thinking he drew open the drawer. Suddenly, he felt a light pain in his shoulder, and it felt like his emotions were flowing out through it. Eiri looked what had caused the pain, and he found himself having a sharp knife in his hand. He looked at his shoulder, and saw a shallow cut, where a little of blood was flowing out.

Eiri knew this was insane, but somehow it felt so good. Eiri cut himself again, and a wave of release washed through him, as soon as the knife removed his skin. How was it ever possible to feel so good, while you're hurting yourself? Eiri didn't know, but he loved it. Eiri kept cutting till the emotions were gone, and he was empty and tired. He turned around and walked into the living room, where he collapsed on the couch, sound asleep.

----------------

Eiri woke up the next morning, having a stiff neck from sleeping on the couch. He grunted and turned on his side. He felt his shoulder sting like hell, and he knew what that pain caused. Eiri opened his eyes, and examined his shoulder. His eyes grew wide, it was worse than he had expected it to be. His whole shoulder and upper arm were full with scratches and cuts. '_Note to self: Pay more attention next time you're going to cut yourself._' Eiri mentally noted. He looked at the ground and saw that his laptop was still on. '_And next time you fall asleep on the couch, remember to turn off the laptop._' He bent forwards, and turned off his laptop. Then he got up, and walked to the kitchen to fix him something to eat.

Eiri pulled open the fridge, and poked his head around the door to see what he had. He looked around, and suddenly, his eye fell on a few old fortune cookies, that had to have been laying there for weeks. "Now what is that doing there?" Eiri asked himself out loud, grabbing one of the cookies. He cocked an eyebrow, as he looked at the fortune cookie closely. "Hmm… must have forgotten about it…"

Eiri broke open the cookie, and rolled out the little piece of paper that was inside it… He looked at it, and cocked his eyebrow again when he was done… _Keep looking for the colour amethyst..._

**A/N: First chappie done . Now you go review again, and like I said, flames: No, constructive criticism: Yes.**


	3. 02 Pink Hair, Amethyst Eyes

**Authoress: Karai**

**Editor: Chemical Connection**

**--: Chapter 02 – Pink hair, amethyst eyes:--**

Eiri just kept staring dumbstruck at the little piece of paper out the fortune cookie… _Keep looking for the colour amethyst…_ "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said, still staring blankly at the little piece of paper. "Oh well, those things never got anything right anyway…" Eiri dumped the fortune text into the trashcan, "Seriously, why do I have to keep looking for that colour, it isn't my favourite anyway…"

Suddenly, Eiri remembered he had done some groceries the other day. He walked to the living room, and sure enough, there stood the bags he had dumped there the other day. He took out a pack of rice, and a can of beer. He opened the can and took a huge sip, being delighted by the alcohol that flew through his throat. He walked to the corridor and took the newspaper of the floor.

_Bad luck, the band of now!_

The front page read, with a picture of three men, no boys, not older than 19. The one in the middle had short pink hair and wore some sort of long yellow coat, with short leather shorts and top, both black.

On the left side was the guitarist, he had long red hair. A guitar was hanging over his left shoulder, and was wearing some sort of shirt, with a leopard print, and brown jeans.

And on the right side was the keyboardist, he had green hair, and was dressed in a long black coat.

_In a short time, the band Bad Luck knew how to become master in the world of music. The new band, at the charge of manager C.K. Winchester and producer Mr. Sakano, had climbed fast from bottom till top. The singer, Mr. S. Shindou says that their success is thanks to the fact that they took Nittle Grasper, the successful J-pop band which stopped 3 years ago, as their big example…_

Eiri frowned, "They really don't know anymore what they have to put in today's paper, and all that is in it is crap these days." He muttered, letting it fall on the ground, without paying anymore attention to it. He turned around and walked to the kitchen and put the rice into the rice-cooker. He walked on, and lend against the wall. Sighing, he took another sip of his beer. Ringing of a cell phone was suddenly heard, and Eiri sighed; '_Now I have to push myself from the wall and take it…_' He thought, but he pushed himself from the wall, and walked down to the living room where he took his cell phone of the table, "Mori mori?" (1)

"Moshi moshi Eiri-san, Seguchi-desu."

Eiri let out a low growl of irritation as he heard the, much to his disappointment, familiar voice. "What do you want?" He asked quite annoyed.

"Simple, I wanted to know if the contracts of today are ready." Tohma asked, ignoring Eiri's annoyance.

Eiri looked at a pile of paper on the table, "Yes they're ready, I'll bring them within a minute." He said, trying to put the annoyance out of his voice.

"Good. Can you bring them by 11 o'clock? You know where to find my office." And with that, Tohma hang up. Eiri sighed and put his cell phone down, '_Stupid job…_' He thought, though he was happy he had one, else he couldn't come round.

Why he hadn't anything better? Well, he had been studying for teacher, and also finished his study. But when he worked at a university, he and the headmaster got a conflict, and out of pure anger, Eiri went away himself, he wouldn't let the headmaster have the fun to fire him.

So now here he was, with the job of typing contracts for the husband of his sister… '_\I still can't understand why she married him…_' Eiri thought, taking the pile of paper and finishing his beer. He heard a _ping_ sound come out of the kitchen as the sign that the rice was ready. he walked to the kitchen, and took a bowl out of one of the cabinets, took some rice out of the rice-cooker, and ate it slowly. After that, he dressed himself neatly, and went to Tohma's office.

------------

"Ah, Uesugi-san, there you are, Seguchi-san is in his office at the top floor of the building as always." One of the receptionists said, pointing at once of the elevators.

"Thanks." Eiri said shortly, walking to the elevator, and calling it. When it finally came down, he stepped in, and pressed the button that said _8th floor_.

When the elevator stopped at the 8th floor, Eiri waited for the doors to open, before he stepped out, and walked to the end of the corridor. He opened the two black doors that were there, and stepped into Tohma's office. He saw that a business man, with black hair and glasses was standing there, being very nervous. "Just wait Sacho, he'll finish the song before you know it." He said with a high-pitched voice.

"I hope you're right, Sakano-san." Tohma said, sitting at his desk, his head resting at the backs of his hands. He looked up when he heard Eiri shut the door, "Ah, Eiri-san there you are, do you have the contracts?"

"Yes, I have them." Eiri said, holding a briefcase in the air.

"Good." Tohma said, standing up, and taking the briefcase from Eiri. Suddenly, a sound of cracking wood was heard, and something burst through the door like lightning. All Eiri could see was a pink flash. That something, or better yet, someone stopped in the middle of the room, panting like mad.

Eiri looked at him, '_He looks so familiar, somehow. Like I've seen him before… Wait a second, isn't that the singer of that crappy band… what was the name again… oh yeah, Bad Luck._' He thought, recognising the person.

"Shi-Shindou-kun!" The man, Sakano, cried out happily.

"Just on time Shuichi." Tohma said, clapping in his hands.

Shuichi, who was still panting like mad, hold up a piece of paper with something scribbled on it, "The lyrics are done!" He said, with a hoarse voice. Eiri walked over to him, and took the lyrics from him. "Hey! Give that back!" Shuichi said.

Eiri glanced it over, before looking at Shuichi, raising an eyebrow, "You call this a lyric?" He asked Shuichi, "I don't even call this a poem… it's hardly even poetry. You don't have any talent, give up." And with that, he walked to the door.

"Ouch… That has to hurt…" Eiri heard Tohma muttering under his breath before he shut the door.

A soft sob was heard from Shuichi. "Now, now, Shindou-kun, don't make such a fuss about it, he's just one person." Sakano said soothingly, when Shuichi got a little down, "You can't expect everybody to like your lyrics, I think they're really good."

Shuichi sighed, "Yes I know, but did he have to say it? And also in that way?" he asked, as Sakano sighed and shrugged.

------------

Eiri walked over to his car that was standing in the parking lot under the NG-productions building. '_That brat should be ashamed of writing such lyrics._' He thought, '_And they were romance lyrics too…_'

Eiri put the lyrics out of his mind, and drove straight to his apartment, turning his laptop on again as soon as he came home, '_I need to write._' He thought, opening the word document he had saved his latest story in.

"_Don't you understand Michael? It's my entire fault… If I just did as I was told, then nothing would have happened… It's my entire fault…" She burst out in tears, burying her face in her hands. Next to her on the couch, a blond young man was sitting, listening to her story. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into his lap._

"_OK! Listen to me, Varanda, and listen very carefully, it was NOT your fault, do you understand?" He pulled her chin up, and looked straight into her eyes, that were full with tears._

"_But…" She began, but she was cu of by Michael._

"_No buts, it WAS NOT your fault! OK?!" Michael said loudly, as she nodded almost invisibly. "I want to hear it from you, say: It's not my fault."_

_She nodded 'no', but Michael looked at her strictly, "Say it."_

_She sighed, "It's not my fault." She said softly, almost inaudible._

"_Louder… Say it louder, without any doubt." Michael said, looking in her eyes all the time, not looking somewhere else._

"_It's not my fault." She said louder, and suddenly, it felt like a huge weight was lifted from her chest. It wasn't her fault; she didn't mean it so it couldn't be her fault… Why didn't she find this out sooner?_

"_That's it, feel any better?" Michael asked, a small smile appearing on his face._

_She smiled back, "Yes, lots. Thank you." She said, hugging him._

Eiri glanced the story over once more, and thought of the fact that if he'd let Varanda and Michael come together would be too cliché, he had to find something else… But what… '_Maybe I'll get an idea if I walk around in the park for a bit._' He thought as he stood up, saving his work, and shut the lid of his laptop. He took his coat from the couch, his keys from the table, and walked out of the door.

------------

Eiri lit a cigarette, as he walked down the park. He saw some children playing with a snail they had just found, and little girls screaming as little boys chased them with muddy hands. Mothers were sitting on benches, talking with each other about everything. Home, work, kids, men, and all other sorts of, in his opinion, crappy subjects.

Eiri shook his head, as suddenly, a familiar voice from behind said, "Hey you, what did you mean by the thing that my lyrics were crap?"

Eiri turned around to see to whom the voice belonged to, and saw that it was the same boy, Shuichi, who he had seen in Tohma's office, the same day.

"What are you doing here?" Eiri asked annoyed, looking into another direction.

"Well, for as far as you hadn't noticed it yet, this is a public park, and I always walk this way to come home." Shuichi replied sharply.

"Ok, if you want another question, what do you want from me?" Eiri asked, annoyance still master in his voice.

"I want you to make your apologies to me." Shuichi said, trying to look angry, though his hyper nature was being a huge obstacle.

"Sorry kid, this is a free county, I can say about your lyrics whatever I want. So if they are crap, I'll say that they're crap." Eiri answered, shooting a death glare at Shuichi.

Shuichi backed away a bit of the glare, before standing his ground again, "Well you don't always have to say what you think." He practically yelled, taking one step forwards again.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Eiri said sarcastically, as a smirk appeared upon his face.

"That's not an apology, that's sarcasm." Shuichi said, crossing his arms.

Eiri rolled his eyes, "No, really?" he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm seriously going to follow you everywhere till you make your apologies. I swear I will." Shuichi said, taking another step forwards. He was now practically standing right in front of Eiri.

Eiri shrugged, "Do as you wish, it's a free country." He said turning around, beginning to walk again.

"Hey! Come back, I'm not done with you yet!" Shuichi yelled, running till he was at Eiri again.

"For as far as I know, this conversation is over!" Eiri fired back, walking on, trying to ignore Shuichi, which was actually harder than he had thought it would be. "Go home, if you want to be a popstar, you have to stand up against criticism. And not collapse because one person said your lyrics are crappy. Man, you really don't have any talent at all. Geese, kids these days can't even stand something without telling it to their mommy. Well I'll help you out of the dream kid, the real world isn't nice, and this IS the real world."

"Well you can at least try to be nice." Shuichi fired back.

Eiri just walked on, feeling a drip of rain falling on his shoulder, as soon after, more followed till the sky was all dark with rain clouds. Eiri saw in the corner of his eye, how Shuichi flinched at the cold rain water. He smirked, '_Good for you brat._' He thought walking on, almost being at the exit of the park. He just walked out of the park, and crossed the street, when Shuichi took him over, and blocked his way. "Do you even know the meaning of the song, it's supposed to deliver a message to people to be kind and caring and never give up, no matter what happens to you, so why don't you do that too. I know something terrible happened to you!" Shuichi said. Noticing what he said, he slapped his hand for his mouth, '_Where did that come from?_' He thought.

"How do you mean you know something terrible has happened to me, you don't know me, and you'll never know me." Eiri fired back again. Suddenly, the squealing sound of breaks were heard, and Eiri saw how a car was doing his very best to hold still, and the driver changed direction in order to do so. A wave of water washed over both Shuichi and Eiri, leaving them wet through as the car hold still. The driver stepped out, and started to yell at them, "What do you two think you're doing! Get out of the way!"

"Easy! Just keep your shirt on, if it wasn't for this brat here, I wouldn't have to stand still in the middle of the road." Eiri said, walking on without any other word, Shuichi still following him.

------------

"What the hell did you think you were doing! Don't you realise you could have get ourselves both killed?!" Eiri practically yelled at Shuichi, who was now sitting on the couch in his apartment.

"What?! You're the one starting this all! If you had just made your apologies, I wouldn't have followed you, and this all wouldn't have happened." Shuichi snapped back, drying his pink hair with the towel Eiri had just given to him.

"IF YOU JUST WEREN'T SO WHINY, AND JUST BE OK WITH THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T LIKE YOUR LYRICS, THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED EITHER!" Eiri yelled back, now starting to get really irritated by this.

"You know, you're right! Why do I even care! You're person nobody can work with; you're selfish, non-caring, and sarcastic!" Shuichi yelled back, throwing the towel away, and standing up, making his way towards the door.

"Exactly!" Eiri yelled back, shooting one last glare towards Shuichi, Shuichi doing the same, both looking into each others eyes. After that, Shuichi left, banging the door shut behind him. As a thought slipped into Eiri's mind that had happened that morning… ´Keep _looking for the colour amethyst… Didn't that brat have amethyst eyes?_'

**A/N: Finally! After all this time it's done! ¬¬ it sure took a while, stupid writersblocks… Good thing my father took his laptop with him on holiday so that I could write… Still have to get an idea for the next chap, so that will take a while too ; Sorry guys, but still, R&R!**

**(1) Mori-mori, is the impolite form of Moshi-moshi, you can translate it as hey.**


	4. 03 Much Harder Than We Thought

**Authoress: Karai **

**Editor: Chemical Connection **

**--: Chapter 03 – Much Harder Than We Thought :-- **

Eiri sighed and sat down, '_That boy sure was pushy._' He thought, taking his laptop from under the couch again. '_Argh! Now I don't have any new inspiration either!_' He shut the lid of his laptop, what did he have to do without inspiration? He could write without thinking, but that would be useless since then he would just write towards the too cliché plot, and he'd have to retype it later, or throw the story away. '_Great, just great…_'

Eiri lit up another cigarette, and started to think… '_I can let her die and be with her boyfriend again…_' He thought, shaking his head. '_Nah, also too cliché._'

----------

"Hiro! You're home?" Shuichi yelled as he came through the door, that was obviously open since he didn't have a key or something.

"No, I leave the door open while I'm away so I help the burglars to come in and take everything away." A voice answered that came from the directions of the living room. Shuichi smiled, and stepped into the living room, and sure enough, there was his red-haired friend, sitting on the couch, eating some Ramen.

"Hi Hiro, I came here since I'm bored, and I don't have any songs to write… and because I wanted to tell you what had happened today." Shuichi said, sitting down on the couch next to his friend.

"Ok, tell…" Hiro said, suddenly interested, as Shuichi began to tell.

:Flashback:

_Eiri glanced over the lyrics, before looking at Shuichi, raising an eyebrow, "You call this a lyric?" He asked Shuichi, "I don't even call this a poem… it's hardly even poetry. You don't have any talent, give up." And with that, he walked to the door._

"_Ouch… That has to hurt…" Eiri heard Tohma muttering under his breath before he shut the door._

_A soft sob was heard from Shuichi. "Now, now, Shindou-kun, don't make such a fuss about it, he's just one person." Sakano said soothingly, when Shuichi got a little down, "You can't expect everybody to like your lyrics, I think they're really good."_

_Shuichi sighed, "Yes I know, but did he have to say it? And also in that way?" he asked, as Sakano sighed and shrugged._

_-------------_

"_Hey you, what did you mean by the thing that my lyrics were crap?"_

_Eiri turned around to see to whom the voice belonged to, and saw that it was the same boy, Shuichi, who he had seen in Tohma's office, the same day._

"_What are you doing here?" Eiri asked annoyed, looking into another direction._

"_Well, for as far as you hadn't noticed it yet, this is a public park, and I always walk this way to come home." Shuichi replied sharply._

"_Ok, if you want another question, what do you want from me?" Eiri asked, annoyance still master in his voice._

"_I want you to make your apologies to me." Shuichi said, trying to look angry, though his hyper nature was being a huge obstacle._

"_Sorry kid, this is a free county, I can say about your lyrics whatever I want. So if they are crap, I'll say that they're crap." Eiri answered, shooting a death glare at Shuichi._

_Shuichi backed away a bit of the glare, before standing his ground again, "Well you don't always have to say what you think." He practically yelled, taking one step forwards again._

"_Ok, I'm sorry." Eiri said sarcastically, as a smirk appeared upon his face._

"_That's not an apology, that's sarcasm." Shuichi said, crossing his arms._

_Eiri rolled his eyes, "No, really?" he muttered sarcastically._

"_I'm seriously going to follow you everywhere till you make your apologies. I swear I will." Shuichi said, taking another step forwards. He was now practically standing right in front of Eiri._

_Eiri shrugged, "Do as you wish, it's a free country." He said turning around, beginning to walk again._

"_Hey! Come back, I'm not done with you yet!" Shuichi yelled, running till he was at Eiri again._

"_For as far as I know, this conversation is over!" Eiri fired back, walking on, trying to ignore Shuichi, which was actually harder than he had thought it would be. "Go home, if you want to be a popstar, you have to stand up against criticism. And not collapse because one person said your lyrics are crappy. Man, you really don't have any talent at all. Geese, kids these days can't even stand something without telling it to their mommy. Well I'll help you out of the dream kid, the real world isn't nice, and this IS the real world."_

"_Well you can at least try to be nice." Shuichi fired back._

_Eiri just walked on, feeling a drip of rain falling on his shoulder, as soon after, more followed till the sky was all dark with rain clouds. Eiri saw in the corner of his eye, how Shuichi flinched at the cold rain water. He smirked, 'Good for you brat.' He thought walking on, almost being at the exit of the park. He just walked out of the park, and crossed the street, when Shuichi took him over, and blocked his way. "Do you even know the meaning of the song, it's supposed to deliver a message to people to be kind and caring and never give up, no matter what happens to you, so why don't you do that too. I know something terrible happened to you!" Shuichi said. Noticing what he said, he slapped his hand for his mouth 'Where did that come from?' He thought._

"_How do you mean you know something terrible has happened to me, you don't know me, and you'll never know me." Eiri fired back again. Suddenly, the squealing sound of breaks were heard, and Eiri saw how a car was doing his very best to hold still, and the driver changed direction in order to do so. A wave of water washed over both Shuichi and Eiri, leaving them wet through as the car hold still. The driver stepped out, and started to yell at them, "What do you two think you're doing! Get out of the way!"_

"_Easy! Just keep your shirt on, if it wasn't for this brat here, I wouldn't have to stand still in the middle of the road." Eiri said, walking on without any other word, Shuichi still following him._

_------------_

"_What the hell did you think you were doing! Don't you realise you could have get ourselves both killed?!" Eiri practically yelled at Shuichi, who was now sitting on the couch in his apartment._

"_What?! You're the one starting this all! If you had just made your apologies, I wouldn't have followed you, and this all wouldn't have happened." Shuichi snapped back, drying his pink hair with the towel Eiri had just given to him._

"_IF YOU JUST WEREN'T SO WHINY, AND JUST BE OK WITH THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T LIKE YOUR LYRICS, THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED EITHER!" Eiri yelled back, now starting to get really irritated by this._

"_You know, you're right! Why do I even care! You're person nobody can work with, you're selfish, non-caring, and sarcastic!" Shuichi yelled back, throwing the towel away, and standing up, making his way towards the door._

:End Flashback:

"Ok… Well that guy is weird…" Hiro said, raising an eyebrow as he took some Ramen into his mouth.

"I know… and you know, I know this sounds strange but… He is just one person saying that my lyrics are crap, and there are millions who will like them but still it's bothering me he said that… weird huh?" Shuichi said, looking up at his red-haired friend.

"Hmmm… Maybe." Hiro said, shrugging, "Maybe you are attracted to him."

"How do you mean attracted?" Shuichi said, now being the one to raise his eyebrow.

"Well, it was bothering you that he said such things about your lyrics, and it bothered you so much that you followed him, and almost at the cost of your life." Hiro said, looking at Shuichi out of the corner of his eye.

"Now don't get overdramatic Hiro, it didn't almost cost me my life." Shuichi said, waving it away.

"Noooooooo… You only almost got hit by a car… but that doesn't matter, everybody gets hit by a car everyday, and he or she just walks on after that." Hiro said sarcastically, standing up and walking over to the kitchen to throw away his empty plastic bowl where the Ramen had been in.

"Oh Hiro, just shut up, it could happen to everyone. Well, I actually got to go again, I'll work on another song." Shuichi answered, standing up from the couch.

"I thought you said you didn't have to write one…" Hiro said, raising his eyebrow once again.

"I changed my mind." Shuichi said, walking to the door.

--------------

Tohma was in his office, sitting behind his desk, when a woman with long brown hair came in. Her sapphire blue eyes were focused at him for a while before she walked forwards. She held still in front of his desk, "How is it going with Eiri?" She asked so cold, that it could even make the most brave man on earth wet his pants.

"Difficult as always… It will be harder than I thought it would." Tohma answered, ignoring the cold tone in the woman's voice. "But don't worry Mika, I'm sure he will be one of us sooner than you can say: go to hell…"

---------------

'"_Well you can at least try to be nice!"_' Shuichi's voice echoed through Eiri's mind, and wouldn't leave him alone. "Damn it! Why do I keep thinking of that brat?!" Eiri practically yelled, pulling one of the pillows that were lying on the couch, over his head. "He fucking means nothing to me!"

Eiri finally got fed up with the thought of the pink-haired singer haunting his mind, that he took his laptop and put on the song 10000 fists from Disturbed.

_People can no longer cover their eyes_

_If this disturbs you then walk away_

_You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of_

_10000 fists in the air!_

The lyrics immediately calmed him, "This… are lyrics." He said to himself. '_Wait a sec… lyrics… bad lyrics… pink haired brat…_' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!" He yelled, grabbing the pillow he had pulled over his head earlier, and threw it at the pink-haired boy, who was jut projected by his mind, and the pillow flew into the wall, and fell on the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why do I care about that brat?!"

Eiri took a deep breath in order to relax, he put of the music since that wasn't such a good idea either, when the bell rang.

---------------

'_Maybe Hiro is right, maybe I am attracted to that guy._' Shuichi thought, while walking over street, not paying much attention to his surroundings and the traffic. '_What if I AM attracted to him? Who wants a singer to be gay? I will be thrown out of Bad Luck before I can say: I'm not gay…_'

Shuichi crossed the street without noticing, not even the yelling drivers, who had to stop in order to not hit him, got his attention. '_But what if I am attracted to him, but I want to keep my carrier, and won't follow my heart, then I'll be unhappy for the rest of my life. _' He thought on, walking into the 1st street on his right. '_Who is he anyway?_'

Snapping out of his thoughts, Shuichi noticed that he was in front of the guys house. What had guided him here? '_Could it be…_' Shuichi thought, walking to the house, and stretching his hand to press on the bell. '_I'm wondering… could it be him?_'

---------------

Eiri heard the bell ring another time, "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming." He yelled, '_probably Mika, she's always so impatient… can't wait for almost 10 seconds. Or Tohma, her also so impatient husband, who thinks the world is all about himself…_' Eiri opened the door, "What?!" He looked who it was who was standing in front of the door, as his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

---------------

Shuichi saw how he opened the door, "What?" He said, holding silent abruptly as he saw who his 'guest' was.

"Hi…" Was all Shuichi could say, looking away, and finding a name board as the left of him saying _Eiri Uesugi_. So that was his name… It sounded so familiar, like he heard it somewhere before… Could it be, that Eiri really was… _him_?

"What do you want?" Eiri said annoyed as soon as his voice came back.

Shuichi got a little nervous, What could he say? He couldn't just tell he was asking if he was, _the guy_. And he couldn't just tell him he was here because he wanted to. Suddenly, it came into him that he had said that Eiri was selfish yesterday, he could make his apologies for that. But then, Eiri wouldn't make his apologies to him, so why would he do it to Eiri? "I… I…" Was all he could bring out, '_Great, good job Shuichi, go and make a fool of yourself like always._' He mentally said to himself.

"Well? Spill it out you brat!"

Shuichi's mind froze at those words, seems like making his apologies was the best option, since he couldn't find any other excuse at his door. He cleared his throat. "I came to apologize for what I said yesterday, it wasn't nice of me to call you selfish." He said, looking at the ground to make it more believable.

"If this is another action in order to make me apologize for criticising your lyrics, then forget that." Eiri said, glaring slightly, before looking to his left.

Shuichi exploded, this guy really was impossible! He was making his apologies, and still he thought something was behind it… Talking about being paranoia! "There is nothing behind this!" Shuichi practically yelled, getting fed up with Eiri thinking he could only do things if it was only good for him at the end. "I just wanted to apologize for calling you selfish yesterday, geez! What is wrong with you, can't you at least be nice for one single day! Or try and look on the bright side of life?"

"I hate that song, and no… There is no bright side of my life, and don't ask why, since I'm not going to tell you." Eiri fired back, glaring more furious, letting to know that this was really pissing him off, "Like you said before, why do you care?!"

"Because I…" Shuichi stopped abruptly, what could he say? _Because I'm attracted to you_? Why couldn't he just immediately raffish the guy's mouth, and hang a sign round his neck, saying, _Gay here!_ So what was there to say? Nothing… Shuichi started to sweat, this was just great. He was standing right in front of the guy, he might be attracted to, and he couldn't even say why he came by.

"You are attracted to me…" Shuichi startled when Eiri's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" He asked lamely.

"You are attracted to me…" Eiri said again, as a sly smirk appeared upon his face, "Aren't you?"

"Where did you get that from?! That's rediciulous! You are a GUY!" Shuichi answered fast, too fast to be excact.

"Then why are you getting al defensive?" Eiri said calmly, now smirking like mad. "If you're not attracted to me, then you wouldn't have to react that way… but you're getting all defensive, so I probably laid on the thorn, didn't I? Second of all, what is wrong about being attracted to a guy, it could happen to everyone."

Shuichi just stood there dumbstruck, great, his secret had just come out, and the one who knew was no one less than the guy who was included into it. '_What have I done?_' He thought, wanting to bump his head against the wall, but he had to be strong… he had to hold it up till he was home, and could do all he wanted, without anybody disturbing him. Shuichi finally managed to resist it, but still the urge of bumping his head against the wall kept pestering him. Then he heard Eiri's final words, "_…What is wrong about being attracted to a guy, it could happen to everyone._" -"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I'll get fired if anybody finds out I'm gay! Everybody will hate me! Nobody wants a singer who is gay, and has a boyfriend too!"

"Soooo… And now I'm immediately your boyfriend? Well forget it brat, I'm not interested in men, in fact, I'm not interested in anybody." Eiri said, turning around and walking away. He forgot to close the door, and so Shuichi stormed inside, after him. He stopped Eiri just before he walked into the living room, by blocking his way.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" He asked, glaring at Eiri, "You're the one being all defensive and…" Shuichi continued to rant, and pissing Eiri off.

'_Come on, tell me there's an off button on this thing._' Eiri thought desperately, searching Shuichi's body all over, without Shuichi noticing. Eiri finally couldn't stand it anymore, and shot forwards, he didn't know what he was doing, but he noticed Shuichi had shut up. Eiri opened to see what he had done, '_Maybe I hit him._' He thought, but his sight told him something else, and he startled…

He was kissing him…

**A/N: Wow… first no writing in months, and now 2 chapters down in one week, well that is something for me… But first: Last Chapter I got only one review, and now you have to make up, another 3 for the other chapter, plus 4 for this one makes 7… sooo… 7 reviews, or no continuing!  
Second of all: I want you to know that if I update, I only do that on a Friday, so when the mail is broken again, you can check every Friday if I updated, just to make it easier for you guys. :P Take care… And remember! 7 reviews (Voice from the ring)**


	5. 04 A Gift From Heaven or Hell?

**Authoress: Karai **

**Editor: Chemical Connection **

**Sub-editor: Hiro-chan **

**--: Chapter 04 – A Gift from Hell or Heaven:-- **

Eiri's eyes widened, he had kissed him? What was going on in his mind to kiss that brat? What had he done, now that brat would keep bugging him for sure. But somehow, he couldn't make himself breaking the kiss, '_What the fuck is going on, why can't I stop kissing him?_' Eiri thought in panic, trying his very best to get some movement in his neck. Still no reaction… '_What the fucking hell am I doing?_'

The worst thing of all, was the kind of kiss Eiri was giving Shuichi. You had shy kisses on the cheek, that you would give someone as in just, 'I like you.' You had the almost on the mouth kiss, which was pretty much used as in situations where your crush didn't really understand what you were meaning. And you had the, on the mouth kiss, that in this situation would say: 'Lay down and spread your legs!'

'_I'm… screwed…_' Eiri thought, wanting to shake his head, but being unable to since he was still kissing Shuichi, and his neck was still not giving any sign of trying to listen to his brains. '_Yup, I'm really screwed._'

Shuichi, on the other side, was so surprised, and confused, that he didn't know what to think. His thoughts just ran in every direction in his brain, and immediately disappeared again, as soon as they had come. He just stood there, eyes wide, waiting for something to happen. But, nothing happened, and he had the feeling they were already standing there, kissing, for about 5 minutes, which is awfully long for a kiss. Oh well, like he cared, he liked it anyway and wouldn't dream of breaking it, so finally, after 5 minutes, he was able to kiss back.

Eiri felt how Shuichi kissed back, and something snapped. His tongue got life of itself and started to slowly penetrate Shuichi's mouth, by gently prying his lips open. '_Oh no, not my tongue too… Why can't I stop?_' Eiri was practically on the level of wanting to bump his head against the wall, and fall unconscious on the floor… Or fainting would work too. But there weren't any signs of his body listening to him, or being so much on cloud 9, that he was going to faint, '_This is the worst day ever…_'

Finally, Eiri's savers in his time of need, his longs, screamed that they had lack of oxygen, and gave him enough control over his body, to break the kiss, and breath heavily in order to get his body listening to him, and working for 100 percent again.

'_What was that?_' Eiri thought, looking at Shuichi, or better yet, he was staring at Shuichi, wide eyed, without a voice that was working properly, or not working at all. '_I think it will be a good choice to stay quiet, I don't want to start stuttering and making a fool of myself._'

"Uhm…" Shuichi brought out with a hoarse voice, not knowing what to say.

Eiri on the other side, was a little in panic, '_Why did I do that?! Do I like him? No of course not, ever since the accident in New York, I promised myself never to fall in love again, it only gives problems! _' Eiri Thought, panic entwining with the thoughts about Yuki Kitazawa. He felt the same panic and pain in his heart, as the day the 'incident' happened. Eiri closed his eyes, and brought his hands up to grab his hair. '_It didn't happen, it couldn't happen, it won't happen, it can't have happened!_'

-----------

Shuichi felt a force yanking him backwards, as he closed his eyes, thinking he was falling. When he opened them again, and looked around to see his surroundings, he noticed that he was standing on the streets of Tokyo. "How did this happen?" He asked out loud, blinking again, though his vision stayed the same, he was still standing on the street. "How is this possible, it was too true to be a daydream… it has to be real, else I would have known it already." He looked at his watch, it was saying it was 12:45 pm. '_How is this possible? Was it a dream? How can that be?_' Suddenly, it struck him as a wave in his face. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?! It was the whole reason why he was here on the first place, "Time reversal!"

-----------

Eiri opened his eyes slowly, immediately closing them again to protect them against the mean sunlight. When he was sure that his eyes were used to the circumstances, he opened them again, and scanned the area. He noticed that he was lying on the couch of his own living room. He sat up straight, shaking his head in attempt to regain his knowledge of what was going on, "Must have fallen asleep." He mumbled to himself, standing up from the couch. He looked around, looking if anything had changed, when he saw that his laptop was standing on the floor, with the lid still open.

'_Strange…_' Eiri thought, as he took his laptop from the floor. '_I never leave my laptop like this, not even if I go to take a nap. I always shut it's lid._'

The laptop, as reaction on Eiri's touch, skipped from black to normal screen, revealing the word document that was left open by Eiri when he had used it the previous time. '_And I never leave my documents open either, what's going on here?_' Eiri thought, reading the document to see which it was. '_My story?_'

Eiri sat down on the cough once again, placing the laptop on his knees. He scrolled all the way down, till he came to a part that felt unfamiliar to him, but it felt familiar to him at the same time as well. "I don't remember writing this part." Eiri said to himself, letting his eyes race over the 5 unfamiliar paragraphs. "Still, the only one who could write it is me, since for as far as I remember, nobody has been here…"

-----------

Mika touched her left temple with the index and middle finger of her left hand. Closing her eyes, she tried to fight of the dull headache that suddenly decided to poke its head around the corner.

"What's the matter Mika? Anything wrong?" Tohma asked, seeing her frown in pain. He walked towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder as he kneeled beside her.

"He used his powers for the first time… Time reversal to be exact." Mika said, opening her sapphire blue eyes, just to lock into Tohma's ocean green ones.

"But how is that possible?! I mean, he hasn't chosen a side yet, he doesn't know anything about his powers, and I thought Satan had said that he had to live like a normal human, until he chooses." Tohma asked, standing up, as his mind was filled with confusion. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Mika, "Or didn't you tell everything you know?" He asked in a low voice, crossing his arms.

"No, it's indeed correct that he has to live like a human, but even some humans have powers that are above natural, they just don't realise it, or don't look hard enough within themselves to find it. Sometimes, emotions like fear, panic, or love can break the seal and let the powers free. I think that happened to Eiri, something must have freaked him out, and made him use time reversal." Mika said, standing up from the chair she was sitting on. "Only what I don't understand, why he could immediately use that sort of powerful power. I mean, only a few Dark Angels can learn it, because it's an attack that passes on the blood line of a family, and it takes years of studying in the first place. So, how could he use it when he doesn't even know he has these powers?"

"I don't know, but what I am wondering about, is why it didn't effect us? I mean, it reverses all the time in the universe, so how come it didn't effect us?" Tohma asked, letting his eye glide carelessly around the room, till the aquarium in the corner of the room caught his eye.

"oh, but it did effect us." Mika said, as she raised her hand to tick on the glass of her watch, that was on her right hand, "look at your watch, time has reversed for about 10 minutes."

Tohma raised his arm, and pulled the sleeve of his green suit up, before looking at his watch. His eyebrow raised and his green eyes widened as he saw that his wife was right, time had reversed. "But why do we still remember anything then?"

"Well, you know Eiri doesn't know his own powers yet, which with I'm trying to say, is that there is a possibility that he erased his own memories, instead of all the memories of all the other people." Mika said, letting her arm fall again, letting it hang lazily beside her body.

"Well… That's not very clever…" Tohma, pulling a face that said 'idiot'.

"It seems like Eiri didn't want something to happen, and I guess he had the power to concentrate enough on it to make it undone, but I think he didn't want to remember it, and therefore he erased his own memory, all unknown to himself." Mika said, "His powers are tremendous, no wonder Satan wants him to be on our side, he really has a good fighting spirit."

Both Mika and Tohma looked each other in the eyes, before a dark smirked appeared on both of their faces, "But I think that's why we're here, no?" Tohma said, walking over to Mika once again.

"Yes, don't you think this is the time to start with a new stage that has more action?" Mika asked, raising an tempting eyebrow.

Tohma's smirk widened even more, "And what sort of 'action' were you thinking about?" He asked, being fully interested.

"Well…" Mika said, "How about a kidnap? We'll let him be kidnapped by a demon, or some other creature from hell, let him be brought to us, and then persuade him to come over to the dark side?" Mika looked at Tohma, with the most innocent look she had, "Come on, it's just a little kidnap, it won't do his powers any harm, just his heart and mind."

"Hmm… I don't know." Tohma said, frowning at Mika's plan of kidnapping Eiri. "What if the demon doesn't kidnap him, but kills him instead? Then Satan will kill us, or flay us alive, and I can tell you, that both of them don't sound too inviting." Tohma shivered at the thought of an angry Satan, flaying him like he was some sort of fish.

"That what I have my hypnotic powers for darling. The demon will be within my power, and will do whatever I tell it to do, so don't worry about that. Now, do you want to kick a little fun, and kidnap him?" Mika asked, a smirk once again spread itself on her face.

Tohma smirked as well, "Ok, I'm in." He said, kissing Mika on the forehead, "Just don't over do it."

"Don't worry, he is my brother after all." Mika said, putting the palm of her hands against one another, closing her eyes to prepare herself to start the magic ritual. Suddenly, smoke appeared in the corner of the room, and a young dark angel, not older than 17, with black hair appeared within the smoke. He stepped out, opening his dark blue eyes as he did so, "Ah, sister, there you are. I was already worrying." He said with a monotone voice, though the sarcasm and teasing could be read from his eyes, and the rest of his face.

"Konichiwa Tatsuha. You're just in time to see me summoning a demon." Mika said, who had opened her eyes, and her arms fall when the young dark angel had appeared. She put her hands together, and closed her eyes once again.

"Oh, now Tohma-san, I should watch out if I were you, the last time she tried to summon a demon, she summoned one that expanded more in a few seconds than Uncle Satoshi with thanks giving." Tatsuha said, patting Tohma's shoulder, while laughing about his own joke. Mika opened her eyes once again, just to shoot a glare at her younger brother, before closing them again.

Mika concentrated her mind on her hands, forgetting everything around her. Tohma and Tatsuha, who were watching her, saw a dark purple aura appear around her hands. She pulled them apart, her eyes still closed, and two orbs of lightning, one in each hand, appeared out of nothing. She stepped aside with her left leg, so he stood with spread legs, as she spread her arms as well. Both of the orbs, made a bolt, meeting each other just above Mika's head. Mika opened her eyes, and looked up at the point where the two bolts were meeting one another.

_Thunder, hypnosis, fire and doom  
Come together, as I say  
Come together here and now  
Come together, to summon this creature  
Thunder as it's power  
Hypnosis to obey me  
Fire to burn down  
And doom it will bring  
Demon, demon, I summon you  
Demon, demon, listen to me  
Demon, demon, come here and now  
Demon, demon, come here and now _

Mika chanted, her voice echoing as she cast the spell. Wind and thunder came together, as they twirled around her like a tornado. Above her, a portal opened, making everything around her black.

Suddenly, a blood red, glowing demon, with black wings, and red glowing eyes flew through the portal, and landed in front of her. Mika smirked, as she snapped with her fingers. The black surroundings made place for the real world, and said with that was the room, she, Tatsuha and Tohma were in. "Well Tatsuha," Mika said, still smirking as she turned around to face her little black haired brother, "What do you think of this one then?"

"I think it will do." Tatsuha said, walking over to the demon. He walked around it, to see it's back and front, "Still, I think something is lacking." He said, as he put his hand on the demon's chest, "Cloak of green flames!" He said, as she pulled his hand back, and stepped back a few steps from the demon, towards Tohma and Mika. An aura of green flames appeared around the demon, as Tatsuha smiled at his work, "See? Isn't that much better?" He asked his older sister, as she sniffed annoyed in return. Tatsuha smirked, he had annoyed his sister once again, that was like half the reason of his existence.

"Now demon, search Eiri, hunt him down, and bring him to us! NOW GO!" Mika said, pointing at the door. The demon complied and disappeared into thin air.

**A/N: It isn't edited yet since one of my editors is out of town, and my other editor is busy with her exams. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to update today so I cut it off. P I'll continue next chapter, bye bye.**


End file.
